Sirius Black, mes amants, mes amours
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: Ce sont les vacances de noël avant la mort de Sirius, celui-ci raconte à Harry les différentes aventures romantiques ou sexuelles qu’il a eu à Poudlard ou avant son emprisonnement.


Disclaimeur : Tout est à J

Disclaimeur : Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

Tire : Moi, Sirius Black, mes amant, mes amours.

Genre : Romance. C'est comme un recueil de one-shot, mais c'est une suite qui aura une fin définie (quand j'en aurais marre d'écrire les one-shots)

Rating : M. Au cas ou quelqu'un aurait des doutes, ça veut dire mature, pas mignon. Les scènes de sexes sont assez explicites mais je ne fais pas dans le viol décrit. Le premier chapitre est assez « innocent » car Sirius à onze ans.

Résumé : Ce sont les vacances de noël avant la mort de Sirius, celui-ci raconte à Harry les différentes aventures romantiques ou sexuelles qu'il a eu à Poudlard ou avant son emprisonnement.

Note : L'histoire est un gros Flash-Back, les seuls chapitres qui sont pendant la 5ème d'Harry, c'est le prologue et l'épilogue.

Note2 : Vous pouvez me proposez de personnage, les couples ne sont pas obligatoirement des slash. Les personnage que j'ai déjà en tête sont : James Potter, Remus Lupin (un peu spéciale), Lucius Malfoy, un personnage inventé, Crabbe et Goyle seniors. Je ne fais pas avec : Voldemort, Dumbledor, Macgonnagal, Slugorn ou lesles autre professeurs ou mangemort.

_Moi, Sirius Black, mes amants, mes amours._

_Prologue._

- Sirius, dit Harry, je m'emmerde, t'aurais pas des histoire sur les maraudeurs à raconter ?

- Des histoires sur les maraudeurs ? Heuuu, oui, d'accord. Attend 5 minutes, je vais t'en trouver une bien, je vais te raconter mes aventures romantique de Poudlard.

- Tu n'as jamais étais romantique Sirius. Rétorqua le Survivant.

- Tu veux que je raconte quelque chose oui ou non. Oui ? Alors tais-toi :

_Chapitre 1 : James Potter, c'était mon première amour._

Ton père, j'en suis tombé amoureux dans le train, il n'y avait plus de place, donc, on s'est mit ensemble. Je n'est pas compris tout de suite mes sentiments : Je rougissait tout le temps devant lui, je bégayait, je pouvais le fixer pendant des heures, enfin bref.

**FLASH-BACK. **(C'est Sirius qui pense)

_Putain, qu'il est beau. Ca ne devrait pas être permis. Voilà ce que je pensé sur mon lit un Dimanche à 10 heurs du matin. Soudain, Il (sous-entendu James) entrât dans le dortoir … complètement nus. En effet, il nous avait raconté qu'il était fils unique et que sa chambre était directement relié à la salle de bain, donc, il n'avait aucune gène à se promener comme ça. Enfin, aucune gène pour lui !! Moi, je rougissais malgré mes efforts pour m'arrêter. Les leçons de mère me revenaient : Pour contrôler tes sentiments, fait le vide d'en ton esprit, concentre-toi sur le sentiment de tranquillité, aucun autres ne doit se voir. Concentre-toi, Sirius, SIRIUS._

_Cette fois, le cri était bien réel. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir un James toujours sans vêtements à deux centimètres de mon visage, me regardant avec un air interrogatif plaquer sur sa figure. Il finit par me demander :_

_- Qui a-t-il Sirius ? Tu es bizarre avec moi. Tu rougis souvent, tu me fixe pendant longtemps…Ca ne vas pas ?_

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de tout lui avouer :_

_- Ecoute James, je…je… je crois que… Je suis amoureux de toi. _

_Restant interdit quelques secondes, il finit par me répondre :_

_- Si..Sirius, tu sais, je crois que moi… Je ne t'aime pas vraiment comme ça._

_- Comment alors ?_

_- Tu es plutôt comme un ami. Un ami très proche, mais juste un ami._

_- Oh, je comprends. James… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Juste une fois._

_- Euh, d'accord, une fois._

_Je me suis penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé comme un posséder. Il m'a répondu avec la même ardeur. Je ne l'ai embrassé qu'une fois mais j'en étais heureux. On est devenue des amis mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment oublié. C'était mon premier amour._

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK.**_

- Tu…tu as vraiment étais amoureux de mon père ?

- Oui, mais ça n'as était qu'un baiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai écris ces one-shot pour faire patienter les lecteur de mon autre fic pendant que j'écris les chapitres de celle-ci. Envoyer moi es perso que vous voulez caser avec Sirius, je prends tout sauf Harry et ceux que j'ai noté plus haut. Désolé pour les amateurs de lemon, ce chapitre-ci était plus « mignon » que « mature ». le procain, c'est un Sirius/OC. Et le perso surprise est ………. (Le suspence est insoutenable.)……… Ethan Macgonagal !! (Plus d'explication dans le chapitre suivant).

Pierre


End file.
